Incubus
by KitsuneNoir
Summary: What REALLY happened between Haku and Naruto that day in the woods? Sasuke finds out and he's not happy at ALL! Warning: YAOI - don't like it don't read it! HakuNaru, SasuNaru, Kakashi may even show up somewhere! My first fic, please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Incubus Comes Good Morning Naruto!

What REALLY happened between Haku and Naruto that day in the woods? Sasuke finds out and he's not happy at ALL! HakuNaru, SasuNaru, Kakashi may even show up somewhere! My first fic, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters contained in this story!  
  
Incubus  
  
Naruto stirred slightly as a light breeze passed over him, the early morning sun just beginning to burn through the haze  
  
"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer" a soft voice stated from somewhere behind him.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman standing over him *Shit!* He thought to himself *She's even more beautiful that Sakura-chan!*  
  
"G-good morning!" Naruto stammered while rubbing the back of his head and giving the girl a foxy grin. "I must have fallen asleep last night while I was training, it takes a lot of Chakra you know! I have to get strong so I can be Hokage! But for now I'll settle for kicking Sasuke's ass. Good for nothing Sasuke, he thinks he's so great.oh wait, sorry, what was I saying?" he laughed nervously.  
  
"Ah" the girl said, a small smile creasing her beautiful face "You may want to be more careful next time, you could get sick sleeping outside like this with nothing to keep you warm"  
  
Naruto was so stunned that he didn't even notice the intentions that flashed across the lovely face that loomed above him. *  
  
No one's ever been so nice to be before, why's she acting like this? She doesn't even know me!*  
  
"Ano.I don't mean to be rude but."  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked with noticeable uncertainty.  
  
"Do I have a reason not to be nice to you?" again the girl gave Naruto a sweet, sparkling smile.  
  
"I guess not!" Naruto laughed loudly and got to his feet, yawning widely and stretching as he did so.  
  
The girl watched him intently, waiting for the moment to make her move, the boy was so vulnerable.what she had in mind almost seemed like a crime. Just as she was about to repent and leave the opportune moment became apparent.  
  
"I can't believe a total stranger cares more about whether I'm warm at night or not than my own teammates. They're not too far from here you know! They could've brought me something but nooo, they don't care! Nobody cares!"  
  
"Except me" she said with a tiny smirk  
  
"Except you!" Naruto agreed with a smile.  
  
Just then she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his. Naruto's eyes grew wide in a moment of shock before closing as he surrendered to the moment.  
  
"W-why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked in a shocked but quiet voice  
  
"It's very early in the morning, it's still cold..someone has to keep you warm" she kissed him again, this time flicking her tongue over his bottom lip until he opened his mouth for her.  
  
There, in the shadow of the tree he had been sleeping under only moments before, they stood locked together in a passionate kiss. Naruto's lungs burned, his heart was hammering, it took him several moments to realize he was lying on his back on the cool grass, the beautiful stranger straddling his hips, gazing down into his eyes with a look he did not recognize. "I." his words were cut off as she swung her glossy, raven hair to one side and kissed him once more, her hands sliding down his body as she did so. Naruto moaned softly into her mouth as he felt her soft hands pushing his clothing out of her way. She broke the kiss and slid down his body to gently bite at the seal around his navel. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as his hands wound themselves in the black silk of her hair.  
  
With a sense of satisfaction the girl deftly removed what remained of Naruto's clothing  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" he half shouted.  
  
To this she put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Naruto jumped slightly as the girl bit the sensitive skin of his hips in a small trail leading ever closer to his...  
  
"Ah!" Naruto gasped as he felt her breath against the head of his cock.  
  
Naruto's back arched involuntarily as she suddenly took him into her mouth, he groaned and shuddered as she worked her magic with amazing expertise. The hand in her hair tightened  
  
"Shush little kitsune, the rest of the world is still trying to sleep" the girl teased before Naruto violently shoved her head down to where he felt it presently belonged.  
  
The mystery woman teased him with long strokes and gentle swirls of her tongue, she absent mindedly massaged his hip with a free hand.  
  
"Oh please..don't stop!" Naruto panted. A look of understanding flitted across her delicate features and one hand rapidly flew up to cover Naruto's mouth as he began to spasm and scream into her hand. The girl lifted her head, smiling slightly as she licked the last traces of evidence from her delicate fingers.  
  
Naruto sat up in a daze, the damp grass sticking to his skin. "W-what.why?"  
  
"Because.you needed to be kept warm" she pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply as she dressed him quickly with deft fingers.  
  
Naruto could taste himself on her tongue and immediately felt himself growing aroused again "Not now, someone's coming" she turned to leave  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She smirked before turning around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Naruto hesitated "Will I see you again?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"When?" Naruto pressed  
  
"A lot sooner than you think, I'm sure"  
  
Naruto's heart swelled with a sense of victory. Just as Naruto was lost in thought, admiring the beautiful girl's shapely rear end it occurred to him that he had no idea what this mystery woman's name was.  
  
"What's your name?" he said just as she made her way to the edge of the clearing they had been in.  
  
The girl stopped dead in her tracks and said, very quietly over her shoulder "Haku"  
  
"Haku?!..That's a boy's name!" Naruto said, suddenly outraged.  
  
"Most boy's have boy's names..ne, Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto stood aghast as he watched the beautiful BOY disappear from view.  
  
*A boy?! I just.with a boy?! Nobody can find out about this, they'll treat me like an even bigger freak than they already do! Fuck! What am I going to do if I see him again? I..*  
  
"You been out here all night, dobe?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's thoughts with the familiar put down.  
  
Naruto bristled at the sight of Sasuke's ever- present smirk  
  
"Fuck off Sasuke, I don't need your shit right now!"  
  
Sasuke was momentarily dumbstruck *I wonder what crawled up his ass all of a sudden, he looked almost euphoric before he knew I was here*  
  
Sasuke regained his trademark look of superiority "Have it your way, Dobe. Everyone's waiting for you, you better get moving or Kakashi-sensei will have your ass."  
  
Naruto nodded "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute."  
  
Sasuke looked at him and shrugged "Have it your way."  
  
Naruto checked to make sure Sasuke was really leaving before turning around to face the clearing where he and Haku had just been.  
  
*How did he know my name? And what does he really want from me? He was so nice.I guess I can ask if he really shows up again. But, but maybe he won't. Maybe this was a one time thing. Maybe he'll leave me like everyone else does* Naruto felt a peculiar sadness growing inside of him at the thought. What was he thinking? Why didn't it bother him more that he had just been intimate with another male? It couldn't be that he.liked that.could it?  
  
"NO!" Naruto shook his head to clear it of the images that invaded it.  
  
With one last sigh Naruto looked to the spot under the tree where Haku had first woken him  
  
"Haku." Naruto said softly as a solitary tear was swept away by the fresh morning breeze. He was so confused, he had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Naruto turned and called to Sasuke "Sasuke! Wait up!"  
  
"You tell me to go then you want me to wait for you to catch up? Make up your mind, dobe!"  
  
Up in the trees a pair of beautiful, wide eyes watched the two squabbling boy's retreating backs.  
  
"Naruto-kun..soon" Haku whispered softly as he, himself, headed home.  
  
TBC  
  
(please review if you'd like to see more!) 


	2. The prey of the Incubus Naruto, aren't ...

First off, thanks to everyone for the reviews! I was thinking of waiting a while before writing up the next part but after such a great response.here it goes!!! Again, thanks for such a warm welcome! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, or anyone else, blah blah, etc. Thanks  
  
Incubus Ch. 2!  
  
The day passed quickly for Naruto. He trained, he ate, he listened to that old wind bag Tazuna drone on and on about his stupid bridge. Thoughts of Haku drifted in and out of his idle mind, only interrupted by the occasional outburst from Tazuna's idiot grandson, Inari.  
  
"Fucking idiot, Inari," Naruto grumbled to himself "What's the hell is his fascination with me anyway? Can't the kid tell I've got a lot on my mind?"  
  
Naruto headed towards the bathroom where he began getting ready for bed. As he splashed water over his face Haku's words echoed in his mind. "A lot sooner than you think, I'm sure" Naruto whispered to himself. What did that MEAN?! Incensed, Naruto shook his head as if to clear his mind of the thought and padded slowly to the bedroom he was sharing with Sasuke.  
  
*Enough of this shit, the future Hokage needs his rest!* he thought to himself as he slipped between the cool sheets. Naruto's eyes drifted to Sasuke's still form on the other side of the room. Was he asleep? You never could tell with that jack ass. Naruto sighed heavily and rolled over on his side.  
  
Tonight was not a good night for sleeping. Naruto tossed and turned and finally stared at the wall in front of him. This was useless! It took him several moments to realize that it was raining outside. *When did that happen? Odd.......* Naruto thought to himself *I usually sleep so well when it's raining* suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated a figure standing outside of his window. As soon as the person was there they were gone. Naruto stared at the window in disbelief, he could have sworn someone had been standing there not a moment before! Suddenly a cold hand wrapped around Naruto's mouth from behind. His eyes flew wide as he struggled to get away but the person already had a firm hold on him. Frantically Naruto tried to find something to throw at Sasuke to wake him up. Whoever this was must be far too good for him to fight off on his own if they were quiet enough to get in and attack him without Sasuke taking note of it.  
  
Naruto twisted slightly and caught a glimpse of the mask behind him. He started to scream into the hand covering his mouth, struggling fiercely only to be flipped onto his back and pinned down to the bed.  
  
"Stop screaming and I'll take my hand off your mouth" a calm, cool voice came from behind the mask.  
  
Naruto, for all his skepticism, immediately fell silent. Slowly the hand slid off his mouth, lingering for one fleeting moment over the delicate skin of Naruto's mouth.  
  
"You're that guy that came for Zabuza! We know you didn't really kill him, we know you work for him! What the fuck do you want from me?! Get out of my room!" Naruto whispered angrily at the unchanging mask that hung above him. Naruto wriggled out of his supposed assailant's grasp and threw a punch, which was, of course, caught. Zabuza's presently nameless comrade put one knee on either side of Naruto's waist and gathered both his wrists in one hand before violently grinding them into the mattress above the boy's head. A stunned Naruto watched in awe as the other boy reached up with his free hand and removed his mask.  
  
"Haku!" Naruto whispered a little too loudly.  
  
"Still want me to leave, Naruto-kun?" the older boy whispered seductively.  
  
Naruto's cheeks flushed a deep red as he tried desperately to find his answer. The morning's events played back through his mind, aiding him in reaching his conclusion. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, Naruto lifted his head off the pillow and kissed the soft, pink lips that were smiling down at him.  
  
"I see" Haku said softly.  
  
Haku reached down with his free hand to begin divesting Naruto of his clothing.  
  
"Haku?" Naruto's question reached Haku's ears and he looked up, wordlessly, at the boy. "Do you, ano, do you think this is really right? I mean, you and Zabuza are trying to kill people I'm sworn to protect. And..we're both boys."  
  
Haku kissed Naruto deeply "Does it feel right, kitsune?"  
  
"Hai...it does." Naruto looked deeply into Haku's eyes "Can I trust you?"  
  
Haku took note of the seriousness with which Naruto spoke, the earnest expression on his face, and nodded solemnly "You can trust me, I swear I'll never hurt you any more than I have to"  
  
At these words Naruto gave a slight jump "Any more than you have to?"  
  
"We have to pretend to fight when other people are around, Naruto-kun. We have to fight to protect the people we're sworn to or everyone will know we've betrayed them. The worst thing you could ever say about a ninja is that they betrayed their own. Trust me, I know" With this Naruto nodded and Haku began to kiss a small trail down the slender column of his throat.  
  
A soft sigh from the other side of the room drew Naruto's attention. Haku, on the other hand, ignored entirely the soft release of breath that reached his ears.  
  
"Haku, we can't!" Naruto whispered urgently, biting his lip to suppress the moan that was building in his throat.  
  
"Yes we can" came Haku's slightly muffled voice.  
  
"B-but Sasuke is" Haku had once again covered Naruto's mouth while lowering his head to the boy's ear. "But consider the thrill" he whispered against Naruto's skin before softly licking and tugging on Naruto's earlobe with his teeth.  
  
"Shit" Naruto's whispered quietly in a tone of defeat. Just as Haku raised his head to question the blonde boy he felt himself being violently shoved off of his prey. Before his mind had time to register the shock he found he and Naruto were kneeling on the bed, Naruto kissing him with a hunger he had never experienced before.  
  
As abruptly as Naruto began kissing him he stopped - only to latch his mouth to the enticing skin of Haku's throat. Naruto explored the sweet hollow of his neck with great interest before turning his attention to leaving angry red bite marks across the smooth, ivory expanse just under his jaw line. Haku raised one hand to the back of Naruto's neck, long, delicate fingers nestling inside his lover's hair line, holding him firmly in place. "Yes! That's my kitsune!" Haku whispered breathlessly.  
  
Slowly Naruto began to ease Haku back on the bed, reaching for his clothing. Just as slowly, Haku pushed Naruto away from him. "No. Maybe in time you can have your way, but not now. Tonight...you belong to me" Haku's breath was ragged as he stared at Naruto with dilated pupils. As if by some secret agreement they both reached for each other at the same time and sent the other's clothes flying in a frenzy of feverish kissing and groping.  
  
Haku forced Naruto down onto his back and gave him a lingering kiss as he carefully let down his hair. Naruto groaned softly as Haku began to kiss a trail down his body, never once taking his dark eyes off the sparkling azure of his lover's. Naruto could feel his arousal growing to fever pitch as he watched Haku's ebony hair flow over his skin in a trail until Haku had stopped at the object of his desire.  
  
Haku rubbed his cheek against the soft flesh of Naruto's hip before letting his tongue caress it in soft swirls. Naruto watched as one pale arm snaked towards him. As if by instinct he immediately began to lick and suck on the fingers that reached him whilst keeping a heavy-lidded gaze fixed on the tongue that tormented his body mercilessly. Haku moaned ever so slightly as he regretfully took his fingers away from the hungry mouth that serviced them. Slowly Haku slid one slick finger inside Naruto - who winced visibly at the discomfort "One.." Haku said quietly before extending the second of his curled fingers "Two.." His lover shifted as he tried to stop the discomfort "Three. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he purred seductively as he began to work his fingers around.  
  
Naruto stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep from crying out as the pain began to recede and the pleasure took hold of him. "Yes" he heard Haku whisper to him "That's it, let yourself go" Naruto's breathing hitched in his throat as he began to anticipate the next movement of Haku's hand, reveling in the feel of it. Haku continued to explore Naruto's body with his tongue as he worked on relaxing the boy enough for what was next. "Haku...take me, PLEASE" the boy panted desperately.  
  
Haku's laugh was soft and taunting, a purely erotic sound echoing from the back of his throat "I don't think I can be gentle, little one" he said as he watched the blonde boy writhe in ecstasy, his own passion mounting at the sight of it. His lover tensed slightly "And I don't think I can take much more of your teasing, HURRY! Before I lose my nerve!" Naruto whispered rather loudly, entirely forgetting about Sasuke (who appeared to still be sleeping).  
  
Haku's smirk was ruthless in nature "Well, since you put it that way..." Haku violently shoved Naruto's legs apart and, before Naruto could complete the gasp that had escaped his lips, quickly and roughly replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock which was now throbbing with the excitement of seeing this blonde angel in such a vulnerable position. With one hard thrust he buried himself deep inside of the young boy. Naruto cried out, not giving a thought to anyone else in the house, as Haku started to move, slowly at first, then more quickly. Before he knew it Haku was slamming it into him with as much force as the position would allow. Naruto wrapped his legs around Haku's waist, his heart hammering as the heat took over him.  
  
Haku could feel his release drawing nearer. He slid his hand down between their two bodies, bracing himself with the other hand by Naruto's head, and wrapped it around Naruto's erection. "Oh God! Haku! HARDER!!" Naruto pleaded "FUCK!" Haku hissed through gritted teeth, he was going to lose it, he had to last at least until Naruto."Yes! H-Haku, ah!" Haku recognized the familiar sound and, in one fluid movement, pushed himself deep inside Naruto, stilled the movement - while tightening the grip - of his hand, and pressed his lips to the other boy's in hopes to stifle both their cries.  
  
For several moments after the two lay together, arms and legs entwined, and listened to the rain and the frantic beating of their own hearts. Haku and Naruto dressed quickly and stared at each other for several moments without speaking. "So, ahh.." Naruto said quietly "Tomorrow night" Haku whispered to him. He kissed Naruto, nibbling softly on his lower lip, before he tucked the boy into bed. Naruto fell asleep almost immediately leaving Haku free to go. Haku turned and left the house as silently as he had come...as Sasuke watched.  
  
The next morning Naruto woke early, still thoroughly exhausted, to train with Sasuke. So far they were the only two who had not properly mastered their Chakra. Sakura, who was already great at it, spent the whole day guarding Tazuna while they strained to get control. Naruto didn't mind, that old man bothered him anyway! Even Kakashi-sensei was gone. It was just him and Sasuke.  
  
The morning was cool and clear as the two rivals tried to best one another. Naruto had nearly reached the top of his tree and was flipping back down to the ground as Sasuke stood watching him to see what kind of progress he made but instead managed to catch a very pronounced wince out of Naruto when his feet touched the floor.  
  
"Wasn't too gentle with you, was he?" Sasuke stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
"S-Sasuke! You saw that?!" Naruto began to panic.  
  
"Saw it, heard it, smelled it. I'm not like you, dobe. I don't sleep like the dead." Sasuke began to walk towards him.  
  
"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone, okay?!" Naruto was getting frantic in his desperation to keep his betrayal a secret. Sleeping with the enemy had to be up there on the list of things a Shinobi should never do.... at least not for pleasure.  
  
"Sure, dobe, it's your business. But you know, since we're on the subject......" Sasuke's voice trailed off in a moment of thought.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked, wary of what Sasuke would say next.  
  
Sasuke pushed Naruto against the tree, one hand braced next to Naruto's head, the other coming up to cup his chin. Sasuke looked straight into those baby blue eyes, his face so close that Naruto could feel the others breath against his lips as he spoke "I would've been a lot more gentle"  
  
As soon as it began it was over. Sasuke made his way out of the forest, or rather, out of Naruto's sight. Naruto stood glued to the spot, wondering what was wrong with Sasuke, totally unaware that not thirty feet from him Sasuke was asking the same thing.  
  
*Why does it piss me off so much to think of someone else touching him?!* Sasuke's mind flashed back to the two entangled bodies, slick with sweat, barely illuminated by the moon as the rain continued to pour. *Because I saw him first, that's why! I can't just let that guy have MY Naruto.....if I ever see that kid again, I'm gonna fuck him up* Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the tree behind him before quickly making his way back to Naruto.  
  
"Oi, Dobe!" Sasuke crooked his finger at Naruto, who took a small step towards him "That's right, come here, I have something to say"  
  
Oooh what does Sasuke have to say?! Stay tuned to find out! TBC! 


	3. Something wicked this way comes Naruto'...

WOO HOO! Talk about great reviews. They're definitely an incentive for me to keep writing this ;-) Of course, with all the things I have planned for this fic I'm REALLY excited to get the next parts of it up! So here we go, keep the reviews comin'!  
  
Side note - It's been brought to my attention that fanfiction.net will probably take my story down due to it's content. If you'd all like to keep reading it in the event that it gets pulled before it's conclusion please e- mail your suggestions to KitsuneNoir@aol.com as to what we can do to keep this going! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Naruto blah blah not mine blah blah thank you  
  
Incubus Ch. 3  
  
Naruto cautiously closed the distance between himself and Sasuke. Something about Sasuke seemed different but, for the life of him, Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. Sasuke looked determined and yet, at the same time, terrified. What was he about to do?  
  
"What is it that you wanted? I thought you had left" Naruto said suspiciously.  
  
"I did leave, but I came back." Sasuke stated with his usual amount of feigned indifference.  
  
"For what?" Naruto asked, a million scenarios running through his mind. After the way Sasuke had just pinned him to that tree he had no idea what his next move was. It was so out of character for Sasuke to get that close to him without punching.  
  
"For this" Sasuke pulled Naruto close and kissed him passionately. *What am I doing?!* Sasuke's mind screamed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running smoothly over Naruto's.  
  
With great resolve Sasuke let his thoughts go and wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the smaller boy's body even closer to his own. Naruto moaned softly into Sasuke's mouth and tangled his fingers in his teammates shining ebony hair, causing a tingle to run down the other boy's spine.  
  
Slowly, and with great care, Sasuke lowered Naruto to the floor without breaking their kiss.  
  
*Why am I letting this happen? Just days ago I didn't even like boys, now I have a mysterious and powerful lover and I'm laying here with Sasuke on top of me as if it's nothing?! Baka! But I can't help it. I was so sure Haku was a girl but, when I found out he wasn't.....it just didn't matter. The pleasure was so enormous....so addictive. Haku, forgive me.....but this may be my only chance to be with Sasuke like this, my only chance to experience MORE* Naruto wrestled with his guilty conscience as he felt his passion for Sasuke rise. Somewhere inside he knew his obsession with this boy had been unnatural from day one. Now that he thought about it he had often admired Sasuke's physical self....now he knew why. "Sasuke....." Naruto moaned softly as the kiss broke.  
  
Sasuke looked down the length of Naruto's body with glazed eyes. He really was delicious, wasn't he? And for so long he'd played the part of Mr. Cool, pretending Naruto was more of a nuisance than a turn on. Yet still, even with Naruto knowing he was attracted to him now, Sasuke felt a deep sense of pride and a need to preserve his image. But how could he? He felt one of Naruto's soft, warm hands come up to brush the hair from his eyes as he guided Sasuke back to his mouth.  
  
Sasuke, so lost in the reverie of their kiss, failed to notice Naruto's hands on his shorts until he heard the button snap and felt Naruto's hand snake down inside them. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at Naruto incredulously.  
  
"Don't worry, Sasuke, it's not nearly as bad as you think. You'll like it" Naruto breathed seductively.  
  
Sasuke pushed off Naruto and scrambled to his feet, fixing his shorts as he did so.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked innocently.  
  
Sasuke, trying desperately to keep his eyes off those soft, tempting lips, looked visibly shaken. He couldn't! With Naruto of all people?! God, why did he want to so badly?!  
  
"Someone's coming, Dobe" Sasuke lied "If you were a better ninja you'd already know that" *There* he thought to himself *I'm off the hook for now but my options are not closed. I have to get out of here, I can't keep looking at him like this and not act!* Sasuke turned and walked, as casually as he could, away from Naruto.  
  
*Bullshit* Naruto thought bitterly *Nobody's coming, if they WERE Sasuke wouldn't be walking away out in the open like that! Besides, Kakashi-sensei has been on the other side of that tree for at least ten minutes now. If HE were a better ninja he'd already know that!* Naruto clenched his fist in frustration *Obviously he freaked out on me.....but why? I know for a fact he was aroused, I felt it. Maybe the timing just isn't right* Naruto sighed heavily "Next time Sasuke-kun, next time...." Naruto whispered softly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hn, if you want to win Naruto you're going to have to work harder than that. He's already fallen for that kid, Haku" Kakashi spoke, startling Sasuke who was clearly lost in thought, his face expressing as much disinterest as ever.  
  
*How did he know?!* Sasuke glared at his sensei malevolently "What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm your sensei, it's my job to train you. If you need any pointers, come to me" Kakashi stated dully, never once taking his eyes of his prized copy of Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"And I'm sure they meant for you to train me in these type of things, of course" Sasuke said, his usual cockiness slipping easily back into place.  
  
Kakashi pushed off of the tree he had been leaning against and began to walk away "They said I was to train you, they never really said WHAT I was supposed to train you FOR. Just because it's implied doesn't mean it's the rule, does it? Besides, we all know the sayings - 'love is a battlefield' 'all's fair in love and war' 'don't eat for at least an hour before swimming' no, wait.....that one has nothing to do with it. Sorry. But as you can see, the two are connected. Like I said, come see me" the silver haired Jounin wandered off, leaving Sasuke to wonder why anyone would ever put him in charge of anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner that night was quiet as most everyone had something occupying their mind. Kakashi watched Sasuke, Sasuke watched Naruto, Naruto watched his plate. Sakura, in the mean time, bantered back and forth happily with Tazuna and his small family. As the time drew nearer for each of them to go to bed Sasuke found himself pacing restlessly back and forth. Finally he made his way down the hall towards the bedroom he was sharing with Naruto, passing Kakashi along his way - who wordlessly slipped a note into his hand without looking up even once. Sasuke unfolded the note to find directions. To what? He had no idea. He shook his head slightly and put the piece of paper in his pocket and headed to bed.  
  
Naruto was already in bed when Sasuke stepped in. The small blonde boy looked anxious and just the slightest bit disappointed.  
  
*Where is he?* Naruto thought to himself rather impatiently *Shouldn't he be here by now?*  
  
"Dobe" Naruto's eyes turned to Sasuke who paused for a moment in the door way, as if commanding Naruto to admire the lines of his body, before crossing the room and climbing into bed. "What's wrong with you? You look nervous enough to jump out of your skin" Sasuke asked with the slightest bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Waiting for.......someone" Naruto's voice trailed off in embarrassment as Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"What's so great about that guy anyway, eh dobe?" Sasuke's anger was rising  
  
Naruto pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the pair of eyes that were glued to him "Well, for one thing, he always treats me well...and, secondly, he knows what he wants and isn't afraid to take it...SASUKE"  
  
"Naruto, about earlier, I..." "HAKU!" the blonde boy jumped out of bed and ran to open the window for his lover who stood outside looking in at him. "I've grown tired of waiting for your little chat to end, my little kitsune" the boy purred. Sasuke rose from his bed as well to glare angrily at the couple. As soon as Haku was through the window he and Naruto pounced on each other and began kissing feverishly. Naruto's back slammed against the wall nearest the window as the two continued to lock lips. Naruto moaned slightly into Haku's mouth as he felt his lover slide one hand up his thigh. Suddenly Sasuke cleared his throat rather loudly, shattering the couple's intimate moment.  
  
Haku reluctantly pulled away from the blonde boy's passionate mouth only to stare at Sasuke, who stood with arms crossed and a menacing expression on his face, refusing to move even an inch away from his beloved Naruto. Haku shot Sasuke a murderous look and said, in a tone that betrayed his breathlessness due to Naruto's kiss "You don't think I actually care you're here, do you?"  
  
A muscle in Sasuke's jaw jumped as he took a step towards Haku  
  
"Come off it, kid. You've had this tasty thing right under your nose all this time and you did nothing about it. Now that someone else has come along you decide to speak up? Seems like you have no one to blame but yourself." Haku's icy voice came easily as he stared calmly back at Sasuke.  
  
"What would you know about Naruto and I?" Sasuke was getting flustered, he didn't like discussing this kind of thing with a total stranger.  
  
"More than you'd think. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there, SASUKE" Haku fairly spat the name as he readied himself to teach this kid a lesson, this love rival of his. "Naruto's mine" he fairly hissed.  
  
"Over my dead body" Sasuke's words slipped by through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sure I can accommodate that requirement" Haku said quietly, his eyes flaring with murderous intent. The two took a step towards each other, this was going to end NOW.  
  
"STOP!" Naruto ran between the two and lightly grabbed onto Haku's arm. Haku only stared into Sasuke's eyes over the top of Naruto's head, the two of them locked together in hatred.  
  
"H-Haku, let's just go somewhere else. That way Sasuke can sleep and we can be together for a while" the usually happy blonde stood between the two, worry written all over his face.  
  
Haku's smirk was full of loathing, his tone mocking "You're right, he won't be getting any sleep if we stay here" Haku kept his eyes locked to Sasuke's as he dipped his head low to taste Naruto's lips "Nn, sweet as ever"  
  
Sasuke continued to glare into Haku's eyes, knowing full well that if he attacked it would only make Naruto side with the enemy. Damn it! He was totally helpless!  
  
Haku put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and guided him towards the open window. As soon as Naruto was outside Haku stopped just short of the edge himself and looked back over one shoulder "Looks like you lose, ne, Uchiha?"  
  
Sasuke stood facing the window for several moments after the pair had left, teeth gritted tightly shut, fists clenched in silent hatred of that bastard Haku who had taken Naruto from him. Just then Sasuke remembered Kakashi- sensei's words and took the piece of paper out of his pocket. Logic dictated to him that these directions would lead him to the place his sensei had chosen should he need him for....well, to be honest, he had no idea what it was he was supposed to learn there. Either way, Sasuke couldn't risk losing Naruto to that Haku character. With his mind resolved Sasuke set out to find his sensei and to learn what he needed to know to get his Naruto back.  
  
What's Kakashi-sensei going to teach Sasuke? Where'd Haku take Naruto? What's going to happen as the triangle explodes?! Stay tuned, chapter 4 is gonna knock your socks off!  
  
TBC! 


	4. Things that go bump in the night Sasuke...

As of today Incubus will be posted on www.adultfanfiction.net I'll continue to post it here but in the event that it gets removed please look for it there! Thank you so much to Ladyschumon for this suggestion! What can I say? I WILL NOT BE CENSORED! And I get the impression you guys don't want me to be either ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto....ain't mine....don't own it.....nope  
  
Incubus Ch. 4  
  
Sasuke stood before the small cottage. The windows were lit.....did Kakashi- sensei come to this place every night after all of them were asleep? And here he thought he had been sleeping at Tazuna's just like the rest of them. Sasuke shook his head, it didn't matter, he was here because he needed help, as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
Sasuke stared at the door for a long time before actually moving towards it. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously before knocking lightly on the door. God, how he wished it hadn't come to this!  
  
The door opened slowly and Sasuke was stunned to see both Kakashi-sensei AND Iruka-sensei standing before him. "I told you he'd come" Kakashi smiled at Iruka, his eyes the only thing that betrayed any motion under his mask. Iruka blushed lightly "I don't think I need to be here Kakashi" he looked at Sasuke nervously - who had a very puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Nonsense Iruka, you're an excellent teacher and I know you have it in you to be aggressive when the situation calls for it. I have a lot of faith in you" Iruka blushed more deeply this time and muttered a quick word of thanks. Kakashi ushered Sasuke inside and directed him to a plain, wooden chair in the center of the room.  
  
"First off" Kakashi began "you need to be more decisive, Sasuke. You stood out there so long I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever knock at all."  
  
"If you knew I was out there all that time why the hell didn't you just open the door?" Sasuke glared at him defiantly.  
  
"Because, you needed to choose to do this. You want Naruto? Fine. You have to prove it though, he's not going to come to you of his own volition. You have to make him want to come to you. Besides, Sasuke, you don't get what you don't ask for. You want to learn? Ask" he stared back at his flustered student, who remained silent.  
  
"I think he means for you to speak, Sasuke" Iruka said quietly.  
  
"Ask" Kakashi repeated himself slowly "Or get out"  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth. Was humiliation a part of what he was supposed to be taught here? "K-Kakashi-sensei....."  
  
"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him expectantly  
  
"Please teach me" Sasuke was hating this *Fucking jerk* he thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"Teach you WHAT? As I recall I've been teaching you for quite some time now" Kakashi was truly enjoying making Sasuke crazy.  
  
"Teach me how to get Naruto back!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"Funny, I wasn't aware you ever had him to begin with" he chided softly.  
  
"Kakashi, you don't need to taunt him like this" Iruka said, laying one hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi, who was squatting in front of Sasuke's chair, ignored it completely.  
  
"You KNOW what I mean" Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he spoke.  
  
"True, I do. But WHY would you want Naruto back?" Kakashi pressed. So long as Sasuke kept hold of this damned pride of his he would never make it.  
  
"So that filthy fucking bastard Haku can't touch him anymore! So I don't have to listen to Naruto beg for him anymore! So that I can hear him beg for ME instead! That's why!!" Sasuke spat the words out, his eyes full of rage.  
  
"And because you love him." Kakashi stood slowly, ignoring the way Sasuke's cheeks were burning "First thing's first, you need to be okay with talking about it. I'm not saying you have to go telling everyone you love boys but you can't take Naruto as a lover and then not acknowledge him even in private" At this Kakashi nuzzled a blushing Iruka's neck before turning to speak to a very shocked Sasuke.  
  
"Secondly, you need to be aware of what his desires are, what he likes, and you need to respect them"  
  
"Well then this is never going to work!" Sasuke shouted, exasperated.  
  
"And why not, Sasuke?" Iruka interjected.  
  
"Because Naruto apparently likes really feminine guys with super long hair and little painted finger nails who'll give him anything he wants! I'm not like that!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
"Actually, Haku is pretty seme, Sasuke. Sure his taste is a little feminine but Haku is only uke for Zabuza. The reason for that being that Zabuza is huge in comparison as well as older. It's kind of an unspoken rule that he gets it however he wants it. But in this situation Haku is bigger as well as older. Naruto isn't looking for a feminine boy, he's looking for someone who wants to be in charge and have their own way but who also knows how to please him." A look of understanding crossed Sasuke's face as he listened to Kakashi's words.  
  
"I can do that" Sasuke muttered to himself.  
  
Iruka, who was standing near the boy, nodded approvingly.  
  
"Sasuke, this is your last chance. Are you in or are you out? After we begin, there's no turning back." Kakashi asked one last time.  
  
Sasuke looked straight into his sensei's eyes, an unspoken challenge passing between them "In. Do your worst"  
  
Kakashi pulled himself up to his full height "Don't say I didn't warn you" Kakashi gave a signal to Iruka, who tied Sasuke to the chair with lightning speed.  
  
Sasuke struggled fiercely against the ropes that bound him expertly to the chair, his sharingan flaring to life. His torso was tied to the back of the chair, each ankle tied tightly to one of the legs. "This'll work nicely for now. We'll have to reposition him once we're done talking" Kakashi said absent-mindedly as he looked Sasuke over. "Well, well, well....what have we here?" Kakashi slowly drew out a kunai and pressed the tip of it under Sasuke's chin.  
  
"Put that shit away" Kakashi growled "What good is sharingan if you're not going to try and escape? You DID commit to this, didn't you?"  
  
Sasuke had never felt so threatened by his sensei before. Something about the look in his eye was unsettling. He quickly obliged and let his eyes fade back to their usual state, swallowing as gently as he could to avoid having the kunai draw blood.  
  
"Good" Kakashi stood back up and threw the kunai down so that it stood straight up out of the rough floor boards.  
  
"Iruka, make it dark for our young pupil, would you?" the last thing Sasuke saw before Iruka blind-folded him was Kakashi smirking at him from beneath his mask. "No peeking now" came Kakashi's cool voice.  
  
The next thing Sasuke knew he was being untied and guided to his feet. "Gomen, Sasuke" he heard Iruka whisper as he felt his former instructor tie his wrists together and force him to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is this place?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked around him. There was a pond here, vast and shining, he could see almost every last star reflected in its black waters.  
  
"This is where I come to be alone" Haku said quietly "I wanted to share it with you. Who knows, maybe one day you'll want to be alone, then you can come here" he smiled at Naruto as brightly as he possibly could. The boy didn't need to know, not yet.  
  
"Naruto.....do you have feelings for the Uchiha boy?" Haku asked suddenly. Naruto looked at him, as if searching for the right words, but could only blush and look away.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." He said softly  
  
"Y-you do?" Naruto was stunned. Why was this okay? Did Haku have someone else, too?  
  
"Yes, I do understand. Naruto, we mustn't forget, outside of our time alone we're still enemies. That is to say - everyone expects us to be. Eventually your team will have to face Zabuza-san and myself. You know that only one side will claim victory....at that time a choice will be made for you whether you want it or not. Either Sasuke or I will survive that day when it comes, but not both. This way, if you have feelings for us both and we, in turn, both have feelings for you, whoever loses can go to the grave knowing you're well cared for."  
  
A look of horror crossed Naruto's face "I don't want either of you to die!" he shouted  
  
"I know, but one of us will have to. Should the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza-san end first he and I will surely continue to fight each other if only to avenge the death of whoever was lost. Sasuke will not walk away from me should Kakashi fall. Just as I will not let it pass if Zabuza-san dies, either. This is how it will be, Naruto. You must accept it." Haku's voice was calm as he reached out to comfort the small blonde whose face had turned ashen as the truth overcame him.  
  
Naruto curled up in Haku's arms, Haku's hair falling in a dark shroud around him. Naruto sighed, running his fingers through the strands in front of him. Again the river of onyx that he loved so much....how would he feel if it were gone? But then, how would he feel if Sasuke were gone? Naruto's mind drifted to his raven-haired teammate as Haku held him. *I wonder where Sasuke might be......knowing him, he's definitely not asleep, not after that confrontation....*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, ah!* Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the older man wind one hand in his hair, viciously jerking his head upwards.  
  
"I" Kakashi panted as he continued the steady motion of his hips "am seme in this situation. YOU are uke. You see how this works, Sasuke?" Kakashi was loving every second of this particular training session. As much as Sasuke resisted he knew his student enjoyed it as well. The boy was on his hands and knees, struggling for a firm hold as his wrists were still bound, the blindfold still tight around his eyes. Kakashi pleasured Sasuke with his hand, justifying it by commenting to the boy that one must learn never to be an entirely selfish lover before he turned to passionately kiss Iruka, who had crawled over curiously on his hands and knees with a rather envious look on his face.  
  
*The least he could do is let me see his face, I know that damn mask is off! Maybe if I...* Sasuke's thoughts trailed off and he squirmed slightly.  
  
"Iruka, go hold Sasuke's ropes please? I believe he's trying to cheat" Kakashi spoke just as soon as Sasuke had moved "Bad Sasuke, very bad" Kakashi drove into him viciously for emphasis.  
  
"Easy, Kakashi, he's a beginner" Iruka pleaded.  
  
"Unlike you, the seasoned expert" Kakashi winked as Iruka blushed deeply, much as he always did when Kakashi was present.  
  
Sasuke bit his lip to suppress his moans. He could feel his wrists going raw as Iruka tightened his hold on them. "S-sensei" he panted softly "why do I have to be uke the whole time? Let me be seme!"  
  
Kakashi smirked at his student's back "Hn, yeah right. I'm nobody's bitch, Sasuke. Besides, we all know that to give is better than to receive!" he pushed Sasuke's head down roughly. "Besides, being an uke will teach you how to better SERVE an uke. How do you think Haku knew exactly what Naruto wanted?"  
  
*Naruto....* Sasuke suddenly remembered why he was even there to begin with and resolved to do what was necessary. He would experience what Naruto does so that, when the time came, he would know what would feel good, what would feel bad and what would be so pleasurable that HIS little kitsune would see white. With this thought Sasuke began to kiss and lick the hands that held his ropes - causing Iruka to look up at a very concentrated Kakashi. Kakashi merely waved a hand at Iruka who, catching this indication of permission, slowly got on his knees and, undoing his pants, guided Sasuke's suddenly willing mouth to him. Iruka, gasping slightly, ran his fingers through the short black hair as the boy went to work.  
  
"That's it, Sasuke, he loves it if you.....WOW" Kakashi stopped mid- sentence "Seems like you're a natural"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haku tucked Naruto into bed for the second time since they'd met. Tonight had been nice, just sitting, curled up together at the water's edge. He could see the blonde boy was confused.  
  
"Haku.....why didn't we? I mean, we just sat there, nothing happened" Naruto's eyes scanned Haku's fine features for a trace of his intent. Nothing.  
  
"Did you not enjoy yourself, Naruto-kun?" Haku gazed deeply into the sleepy blonde's eyes.  
  
"No, I did. I was just worried that maybe...."  
  
"That maybe I don't want you anymore?" Haku asked quietly.  
  
To this Naruto only nodded  
  
"I want you more than you know, Naruto" Haku whispered seductively, his eyes growing dark with the unspent passion "But I don't want you to believe that is all I want you for. Besides, it's good to give the body a little time to recover." Haku placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before standing and heading towards the window.  
  
"Tomorrow night" before Naruto could ask came the all too familiar reply. Naruto smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow night....he couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto woke, feeling a second weight perched on the edge of his bed. Haku? Naruto rolled over, rubbing his bleary eyes, and stared up at what he had already guessed was a person.  
  
"Sasuke.....you weren't here when I got home. Where were you?" Naruto's voice was thick with sleep.  
  
"Training" Sasuke's voice was unreadable, his face a total mask.  
  
"This late at night? Why?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, dobe. I have some great new techniques to show you" and with that........ Sasuke slipped into bed beside the object of his desire. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's getting closer boys and girls. (alright, probably just plain GIRLS, right?) The big SasuNaru moment! And of course, with every chapter, we're getting closer and closer to the big fight between Haku and Sasuke. Who'll win? How will it end?  
  
TBC! 


	5. The Art of Seduction Sasuke makes his m...

Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating but I was feeling rather depressed and I felt it would affect the quality of my writing so I waited until I felt better! Now that I do....time to get going! A big thanks to those of you who e-mailed me personally. I really appreciate all your kind words!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, etc, etc and so on and so forth.  
  
Incubus Ch. 5  
  
*Sasuke's crawling into my bed? Where has he been? What is he up to? He knows Haku and I are lovers...so why does he....but maybe it's not like that? I don't know. I don't care. In this moment all I want is to touch him*  
  
Naruto's mind raced as Sasuke slipped between the covers, wrapping one strong arm around his waist and nuzzling his back.  
  
"S-Sasuke! What are you thinking?! You're going to regret this!"  
  
"No, I really won't" Sasuke smiled against the soft skin of Naruto's bare back, his breath causing the other boy's skin to tingle.  
  
Seems the blonde had taken to sleeping nearly nude since his love affair with Haku had begun. Sasuke felt slightly embittered at the thought. But it didn't matter, everything was about to change. Sasuke lightly bit the skin on the side of Naruto's neck before turning him so he could kiss his soft lips.  
  
"Mmm....sweet, how could I have forgotten the taste of you, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"N-Naruto....kun? EH?! Who the hell are you?! What have you done with Sasuke?!" Naruto spoke incredulously.  
  
Sasuke only laughed, knowing the question was not a serious one. He possessively ran one hand over the smooth, taut skin of Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Sasuke...." Naruto's voice was becoming quiet as he tried to control his ragged breathing "You don't know what you're doing"  
  
"Wrong" Sasuke smirked down into the passion filled eyes that searched his face "I know EXACTLY what I'm doing"  
  
Sasuke bent his head slowly to one side and began to nibble slowly on the soft area between Naruto's neck and shoulder. He listened with pleasure as the blonde whimpered and moaned, grinding ever so slightly against him.  
  
"Does this feel good to you, hmm, Naruto?" Sasuke breathed seductively as he dragged his tongue across the slightly bloody bite marks, allowing his hot breath to play over the wounds as he went.  
  
"H-hai, Sasuke-kun....AH!" Naruto's sharp intake of breath further excited Sasuke as he continued to torment the small wounds he had caused. "Sasuke....what about" Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying out "what about Haku?"  
  
Sasuke all but ignored the question "What about him?" he asked indifferently as he recalled Haku's easy dismissal of his presence the first night he and Naruto had had sex, never once allowing his mouth to leave the blonde boy's neck.  
  
"You know about him and I.....what will I tell him?! This is madness!" Naruto struggled to gain control of himself.  
  
"Blame it on the moon" Sasuke kissed him deeply, forcing Naruto to taste the blood on his tongue.  
  
"You don't fight fair, Sasuke, I'm outraged" Naruto teased as he pulled Sasuke on top of him.  
  
Sasuke, who was momentarily stunned, shifted slightly so he could lie between his lover's thighs. Naruto blushed slightly as he felt exactly how excited Sasuke was, realizing at once that there wasn't a chance in hell that he could turn this beautiful boy away.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Naruto." Sasuke stated simply "Besides" the trade mark smirk touching his lips "I saw you first"  
  
Naruto gasped as Sasuke violently tore off what little he had worn to bed that night and threw it to the floor. Naruto, suddenly aching to touch Sasuke's bare skin, reached to pull off the shirt that, now and again, brushed against his bare skin as Sasuke kissed him.  
  
"Ah, Naruto..." Sasuke's tone was scolding as he took both Naruto's wrists and slammed them back down onto the bed "Not yet. I want to look at you first" Sasuke said as he straightened up, straddling Naruto's hips.  
  
"Mmm, beautiful" he murmured as he ran his hands down Naruto's sides.  
  
Sasuke slid off Naruto, who was now blushing fiercely over how intensely Sasuke was studying him. Sasuke ran one hand down a slender leg, lifting it slightly in his hands so he could kiss and lick the back of one delicate knee.  
  
"Sasuke....where? Where did you learn to do that?" Naruto's hands tightly grasped the bed sheet that lay under the two of them.  
  
"Here and there" Sasuke replied *Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei* his mind echoed the words over and over again as Naruto's moans grew louder.  
  
Sasuke took his time admiring the tight body that rose up to meet his hands each time he went to touch it. Slowly, deliberately, Sasuke kissed and licked nearly every inch of the sweet skin beneath him.  
  
Finally, when Naruto began to screw his eyes shut in agony, Sasuke stretched his body out on top of his lover's once more, one hand encircling the boy's length.  
  
"You're mine" Sasuke whispered close to the boy's ear as he made small circles around the head of Naruto's cock with his thumb.  
  
Naruto bit his bottom lip until it bled slightly, the crimson drops beading together for a moment before Sasuke began to lovingly lick them off.  
  
"Everything about you tastes sweet, ne?" Sasuke purred.  
  
"Sasuke, now! Stop teasing me, PLEASE!" Naruto began to worry that if he didn't get it soon it would never happen. Would Sasuke just leave him again like he did that day in the woods?  
  
"I'LL say when it's time and, right now, I'm perfectly content to watch you writhe" Sasuke's voice was smooth and seductive, reminding Naruto vaguely of Haku.  
  
Naruto knew he couldn't wait much longer. The more Sasuke touched him the more his passion grew. If only he could make Sasuke give him the pleasure he so craved....suddenly an idea came to him which he immediately put into motion.  
  
"Well then I'll do it myself, ne?" Naruto growled, shoving Sasuke off of him.  
  
Sasuke sat in stunned silence as he watched Naruto's hand slide down to where his own had been just moments before. Naruto wasn't going to....? He WAS!  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was hoarse. He exhaled slowly, his voice coming out in a small hiss as he watched the blonde boy begin to pleasure himself.  
  
"If you can't give me what I need...." Naruto stroked himself in long, smooth movements lightly enough for it to be pleasurable but not hard enough to get him off. No, that he wanted Sasuke to do. This was just the bait....so to speak.  
  
Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he was between Naruto's legs, pulling the hand away, all his clothes in a pile beside Naruto's torn ones.  
  
"What are you trying to do to me, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was soft as he fought desperately to control himself. Just having the boy laying beneath him was enough to drive him mad but when nudity and willingness came into play, it was the deadliest mixture of heaven and hell he had ever known.  
  
"Make you mine, of course" Naruto whispered in a voice that was both taunting as well as erotic to Sasuke's ears.  
  
"You accomplished that a long time ago" Sasuke kissed him as Naruto sighed happily into his mouth.  
  
*I love them both* Naruto thought to himself *Maybe Haku is right when he says I should be glad the decision will be made for me. I could never choose. I would never want to. But I know I can't have them both. Haku is very strong.....Sasuke might be the one to die. Sasuke.....is this our only night together? Don't leave me*  
  
A single tear rolled down Naruto's face as he kissed back with all the passion he had built up inside him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto cooed to his lover "come to me. Make me yours, I know you want to"  
  
Sasuke's eyes burned with desire that bordered on the verge of being a need.  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
"Fuck me" Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's, the demand hanging in the air between them.  
  
The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke broke the silent hold they had over one another by quickly pushing Naruto's legs up so that they rested on his shoulders and pushing into him.  
  
Sasuke teased his lover mercilessly. One minute he was giving it to Naruto so hard his teeth were rattling - the next he was sliding in and out so slowly that he had him begging and pleading for more.  
  
"Uhnn, Sa-Sasuke.....Sasuke-kun" the smaller boy panted into his ear "more! More...FUCK! AH! SASUKE!!!"  
  
Sasuke, driven by his lovers cries of ecstasy, sped up and began to fuck the smaller boy harder and harder until cries of pain merged themselves with the moans of pleasure coming from both of them.  
  
Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and jerked it back causing the boy to involuntarily arch upwards, allowing Sasuke full access to his throat.  
  
"Sasuke! Jesus....I'm gonna....I'm....Oh God....SASUKE!" Naruto moaned loudly.  
  
Hearing the frantic cries Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's neck, the mixture of total ecstasy and sudden, intense pain causing the boy's release to intensify, racking his body with wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure.  
  
Sasuke, his job complete, buried himself deep inside one final time  
  
"Naruto!" he moaned loudly as he collapsed, exhausted, on top of the other boy.  
  
Naruto lovingly wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Their limbs trembled slightly from the effort of the pleasure they had given each other.  
  
*Is this peace?* Sasuke wondered *Here with you?*  
  
He raised his face slightly from Naruto's chest to look the boy in the eye. God, how he loved to look at him, how he loved the scent of him....how he just plain loved him.  
  
"Ano...something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" worried blue eyes sparkled down at his dark ones.  
  
Sasuke shook himself out of his reverie before replying  
  
"No, no. I was just thinking, I'm taller than you. Shouldn't YOU be lying on MY chest?"  
  
Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke and his tough guy image - some things may never change. But it didn't matter, so long as THIS never changed, never ended, never left him.  
  
"I think that could be arranged" he whispered to his dark-haired teammate, to his new lover.  
  
In one fluid motion the couple rolled together and Sasuke straightened out, curling the little blonde against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you, kitsune" Sasuke whispered to Naruto's sleeping form as he, himself, succumbed to his exhaustion "and from now on, I'll prove it to you every chance I get"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke walked down the hall, the wood floor cold under his feet. God but he was tired, still! Of course, he would be, wouldn't he? He smirked to himself at the memory of Naruto's impassioned cries.  
  
Oi! Who had beat him to the bathroom?! He hated waiting. Of course, he was used to being the first one ready for their missions every day. Sasuke stood, tapping his foot impatiently outside the bathroom door, absent- mindedly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Would this person EVER come out?! Sasuke knew for a fact it wasn't Tazuna or any of his family members, this was the guest restroom.  
  
*It's probably Sakura* Sasuke thought bitterly *That girl takes forever to just to finish a sentence*  
  
Sasuke was about to head back to the room to watch Naruto sleep until the bathroom was free when he heard the door open.  
  
Kakashi stood in the door way looking at his student. When he spoke his tone was harsh, a look of disgust in his eye.  
  
"Kami-sama. Sasuke, you REAK of sex!"  
  
Kakashi brushed past his student on the way out the door  
  
"Congratulations." He said in a more normal tone, a smile playing across his face, as he passed by.  
  
*Well* Sasuke thought to himself *somehow I get the feeling that today is going to be a GREAT day*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waaaaiiii!!! Two lovers?! Well then which one will Naruto be seeing tomorrow night?! Uh oh. What if Haku finds out?! .....the big fight draws near.  
  
TBC!!! 


	6. The Last Resort Haku's sacrifice

Hi again! I know, my updates have been taking too long, sorry! I'll try to make sure the next one doesn't take me so long. Of course, reviews always encourage me a bit ;-) Speaking of which, Suguishi - your reviews are awesome! Thank you!!! Forgive me if this seems out of character or something but, given that you don't get to see the characters in love, it's all up to me to make it happen! Okay.....time to write, hope you guys enjoy this one!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I keep having to do this? Naruto and all characters contained herein are not mine.....but I'm going to play with them for a while.  
  
Incubus Ch. 6  
  
"It's so fucking hot! Kakashi-sensei, you're supposed to be a bad ass, right? Do something!" the loud blonde whined.  
  
"And what do you suggest I do about the will of the elements, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his usual amount of patience.  
  
"Hnnn.....I don't know, I hadn't thought of it. Kick it's ass!"  
  
"Naruto.....it doesn't work like that" Kakashi sounded slightly flustered as he looked down at his student, rubbing his forehead with one hand.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!"  
  
Kakashi sighed inwardly  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Rub your head in that 'Why am I, the brilliant Kakashi, forced to have such a stupid student' kind of way! I'm not an idiot!"  
  
Naruto was full of energy, although, after all the noise he heard last night, Kakashi had no idea how such a thing was possible.  
  
"I wouldn't do it if you didn't act like one" Kakashi smiled down at him as he caught the punch Naruto threw at him.  
  
"Pay attention, you're supposed to be guarding Tazuna with your teammates."  
  
"Like they need me! Sasuke could take care of him all by himself" Naruto smiled slightly as he eyed Sasuke from his standing point, delighted to catch the other boy's eyes raking over him with as much heat as they had the night before.  
  
"Yes, well, he's a very eager student" Kakashi chuckled softly at his own perverse joke, knowing full well Naruto had no idea why it would be funny at all.  
  
"Now go, you're distracting me"  
  
With this said Kakashi perched himself on the railing of the partially completed bridge and settled in to read Icha-Icha Paradise.  
  
Naruto walked over to where his teammates sat, staring at Tazuna, waiting for something exciting to happen. So far they'd only managed to catch some of the workers displaying some of their less attractive bodily functions for their own amusement.  
  
Sakura sighed loudly as she sat with her chin in her hand  
  
"This is too boring for words. I'd like to see some action!"  
  
Naruto came and sat between her and Sasuke, his leg lightly brushing Sasuke's as he did so.  
  
"Why? So you can sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else do all the work, like you usually do?" Sasuke replied coldy, glaring at her as he spoke.  
  
Sakura, feeling hurt and insulted, turned her face away before slowly scooting her body around so that her back was to her two teammates.  
  
"Sasuke" Naruto whispered "that was really cold!"  
  
"I don't care, I got what I wanted" Sasuke said quietly.  
  
Naruto's eyes traveled over Sasuke, who sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. The boy's eyes were closed and his face tilted downwards.  
  
*Such arrogant posture.....kind of hot* Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"I don't get it. What is it that you wanted, exactly? To make her mad or to get her to stop looking at you?" Naruto frowned, clearly bewildered.  
  
"An Opportunity"  
  
"Eh? Opportunity? For what?" Naruto asked him.  
  
"This"  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto as he placed one hand on the side of the young blonde's cheek and guided him into a kiss.  
  
"S-Sasuke" Naruto looked down, blushing furiously "everyone's watching!"  
  
Sasuke looked around  
  
"No, nobody saw that....except Kakashi-sensei"  
  
"K-KAKASHI-SENSEI?!!" Naruto sputtered, causing Sakura to look at the pair curiously over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sasuke glared at her again, causing her to turn her back to ignore them once more  
  
"Calm down, Naruto. I know some things about him, too. He's not going to say anything"  
  
Naruto was curious to ask what he knew but since Sakura was so close he knew he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Time to go" Kakashi's voice came from behind them, causing Naruto to jump slightly "Work on the bridge is done for today. Naruto" he turned his head to face the blonde "when you come in tonight, try not to make any noise, I'm tired" he smiled at his shocked student, blushing as the boy nodded slightly.  
  
After Kakashi left Sasuke looked at him, studying him carefully.  
  
"Are you going with Haku tonight?"  
  
Naruto shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I hadn't thought about it. But, you know, probably. He'll be expecting me to"  
  
Seeing the anger on Sasuke's face Naruto hurried to remedy the situation.  
  
"I mean, I'll need to explain to him, Sasuke! I don't want to hide my relationship with you. Or, well, is it a relationship? It could just be....you know" Naruto blushed again, he was beginning to feel like Iruka. *Iruka must have some kind of secret too, and Kakashi-sensei must know about it, that'd explain why he always blushes when they see each other* the naïve little blonde thought to himself.  
  
"No, it's a relationship" Sasuke stated firmly  
  
Naruto looked up, his eyes shining with tears as he watched Sasuke, as he watched the sun setting behind him in a fury of burning oranges and reds.  
  
"Sasuke.....I know that can't be easy for you to say...."  
  
Sasuke only nodded and wordlessly laced his fingers together with Naruto's.  
  
*From telling me I'm stupid to shyly holding my hand in public all in twenty-four hours? Sasuke, you never cease to amaze me* Naruto thought as he continued to study his lover's face.  
  
"Do you....love him?" Sasuke's voice was strained as he spoke.  
  
Naruto wished desperately that Sasuke wouldn't turn his face away, he wanted to see how he felt.  
  
"Yes....I do...but, Sasuke" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he took note of several small drops of water hitting the pavement under Sasuke's face.  
  
"No! Sasuke, I love you too!" Now it was Naruto whose tears began to fall "I can't seem to make up my mind. I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. I never expected any of this to happen, I don't know what to think. But Sasuke....look at me!"  
  
Naruto turned Sasuke to face him and looked into his tear-filled eyes.  
  
*So Sasuke isn't really all that cold, is he? The last I know of him crying was when his parents died....that's the only time he ever admitted it.....that was a really big event in his life. Does that mean...I matter that much?*  
  
Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply, ignoring the possibility that the remaining workers might see them.  
  
"Sasuke.....I don't know much about what I feel right now.....but I know that I love you and I know that I don't want things to change now. You've been with me so much longer than Haku. I don't know him like I know you. I do love him.....but the circumstances are different. I just haven't decided how to handle it. But I'm not letting you go"  
  
Sasuke laughed slightly as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear "No matter what happens tonight, I promise I'll be coming home to you"  
  
With that the two stood up slowly, wiping the tears off their faces, and began to walk home, teasing one another over their tears the entire time.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Tough-guy 'BOO HOO Oh please, pick me, Naruto! I couldn't endure it if someone actually DIDN'T worship me'" Naruto mocked in a whiny voice, laughing loudly as he watched Sasuke blush.  
  
"Oh? And what about you?! 'Oh no, poor me, two guys are fighting over me, I don't know what to do! BOO HOO Please Sasuke, don't be sad, I love you too!' Dobe!"  
  
Both boys grinned as they walked on, the stars just beginning to reflect off the ocean that stood at their backs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke waited anxiously in their room, both staring at the window as their minds raced over the possibilities of what could happen tonight.  
  
*He's probably going to sleep with him again.....but will it matter if he picks me in the end? I probably don't have any right to be so pissed, after all, I'M the one who interrupted a relationship. Oh but FUCK THAT GUY! I don't care" Sasuke brooded silently as he stared at the window. He wanted to be sitting next to Naruto right now but Naruto wanted to avoid a confrontation and he knew there would be one if Haku found out right away that they were involved now. *As if I'm not planning to kick his ass ANYWAY before this is all over?*  
  
*What am I going to do? I don't see any way that this could end peacefully....there's no way out. I have to choose* Naruto thought to himself as he watched the window.  
  
"Naruto" the boy turned to look at Sasuke as he spoke "you remember the plan, right?"  
  
"Hmm" Naruto nodded and turned back towards the window.  
  
*Be rational, don't avoid the subject, say what I want....what do I want? This is hopeless* his eyes dropped to his lap for a moment.  
  
Naruto's heart leapt as he looked up again to see Haku in the window.  
  
"It's time" he said, not knowing if it was for Sasuke's benefit or for his own.  
  
Sasuke could only watch helplessly as Naruto opened the window and went out into the night with Haku.  
  
"Naruto.....keep your promise" Sasuke whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto looked around him - Haku's pond. It was a beautiful place, almost too beautiful for what needed to happen here tonight. He had to hurt someone, but who? Naruto looked at Haku, who was watching him intently. The two were sitting amidst the tall grass on top of a small hill that looked over the pond, facing each other, with their legs tucked under them.  
  
*He really is beautiful* Naruto thought to himself *but what could there ever really be between us? But if he survives the fight and Sasuke doesn't....am I going to get the chance to choose at all?*  
  
Naruto began to feel uncomfortable as he took note of how silent Haku had been since his arrival at his window that night.  
  
"Haku, is something wrong?" For once Naruto kept his hands to himself, sensing something dangerous boiling beneath Haku's serene exterior.  
  
"You smell like the Uchiha boy" Haku commented cooly before leaning in to kiss him "You taste like him, too"  
  
"Haku....I..."  
  
"No matter. You're the innocent here, I'll take this up with him"  
  
"Haku..." Naruto began, only to be cut off again.  
  
"The least he could have done was waited until I'm gone"  
  
"Until you're....what? Haku, what are you talking about?" panic began to spread through Naruto's body.  
  
"Until I'm gone. I've been thinking about it, Naruto, and...." Haku looked down and toyed with one of the tall pieces of grass he had absent-mindedly pulled out of the ground "I'm leaving you to Sasuke. It's the only choice, really."  
  
"What do you mean the only choice?!" Naruto was frozen in place, staring in horror at Haku - who continued to speak as if the topic were the most natural thing on earth.  
  
"As I said before, we can't both walk away from it. This fight....both sides have a lot at stake. If we're any good at our jobs we'll do whatever it takes to accomplish the task that's been given to us. Both sides....both sides will do whatever it takes. Someone will die."  
  
"N-no! Haku! You and Sasuke...you don't have to fight! Just leave each other alone and everything will be okay!" tears started to pool in Naruto's deep blue eyes.  
  
"No" Haku shook his head sadly "That would never work. Zabuza-san will be expecting me to fight. To the rest of the world we are still enemies. If I refuse to fight my enemies Zabuza-san will think I'm useless and, knowing that he has no need for a useless ninja, he'll kill me."  
  
Naruto stared in shock as Haku continued  
  
"After that, he'll take care of the job himself, Sasuke will die, I will die and most likely you will die as well."  
  
"Well what's to keep him from killing me anyway?" Naruto asked, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"A personal favor. If I do my job, you'll stay alive. The terms of the agreement are....nauseating. But no matter how it turns out, whether Sasuke dies or I do, you stand to live so long as I don't appear to betray him."  
  
Naruto held his head in his hands, overwhelmed by all he was hearing. Haku reached out and stroked his hair quietly.  
  
"Naruto, I need you to listen to me, okay?"  
  
The blonde only nodded, still cradling his head.  
  
"You don't need to explain this to Sasuke, his pride will get in the way. He and I....we have a score to settle. We're going to settle it. But he won't die, it will work this way. Naruto....he and I will fight until one of us loses consciousness. If I lose consciousness, Sasuke will kill me, you'll see to it that he does. If Sasuke is the one to pass out....you need to kill me. You have the potential, everyone knows it, it won't be too abnormal or suspicious. It's going to be a very hard day for you and I'm guessing that because of that fact Kyubi will come out to play whether we want him to or not. If Sasuke falls first, take advantage of that. I won't fight. Do you understand?"  
  
Naruto groaned into his hands, this was too much.  
  
"And how do you expect Zabuza to not notice Sasuke is not really dead? He knows all about all your tricks to make people look dead, if you're planning to use that"  
  
"Zabuza-san will be too busy with Kakashi to take note of the specifics of Sasuke's condition, trust me. Besides, Sasuke will likely lose enough blood to be cold to the touch, that's usually enough for anyone. Just for back up, make sure to tell the girl that Sasuke is dead, her wailing should be enough of a confirmation. She's too foolish and emotional to look for signs that he's still alive."  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?! Can't you beat him up and make him look dead and then leave?"  
  
"No. If I was still alive it would be a sore spot between you and Sasuke, you two would eventually split up. But you couldn't come with me, either. If you did you would have to become a missing-nin, like me. And then what kind of life would you lead? Besides, as I said, this fight will not end until one side or the other is dead. To keep our involvement a secret we both must face each other as foes. It's expected that, even if the one who taught us is gone, we will continue on to finish the mission that was appointed to us. I've thought it all out, there's no way around it."  
  
Naruto began to cry  
  
"What about Zabuza? Don't you want to live for him? I know you care about each other, why do you want to leave him?!"  
  
"I don't.....but Zabuza-san will move on. He is not so weak as to let my death keep him from accomplishing his goals. Besides....that is assuming he lives. Ideally, I'd like to live until I see Zabuza-san fall. I love him Naruto....but he's caused too many people unbearable pain. I believe Kakashi will win, I know he's the better fighter."  
  
"So you're willing to watch Zabuza die, to die yourself, for me?! It's stupid! Haku, think about what you're saying!"  
  
Haku's voice grew cold, his features twisted with anger  
  
"I have thought about it! It's the only way. It's time to give rest to the souls of those Zabuza-san and I have so cruelly affected. This fight has to happen because all of us were appointed to this man, Tazuna, for reasons that oppose each other. If I don't fight the secret of our involvement will come out. You would be ruined. You can't become missing-nin like me and I know you would never forgive me if I killed Sasuke. No matter what you say, your heart speaks clearly, Naruto-kun"  
  
Haku's features softened as he looked at Naruto's stricken expression  
  
"Naruto, there are so many reasons why this has to be the way that it is. Please understand. Here with Sasuke you can continue to train under Kakashi and, one day, fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage. You can't do that if you go missing and you can't do that if you're dead. It has to be the way that it is."  
  
Tears splashed down Haku's face as he turned and watched the sun rising over the lake he had so loved.  
  
"I know this sunrise marks my last....I love you, Kitsune. Please don't forget me" Haku said softly as he stood up to leave.  
  
Naruto grabbed his wrist, tears streaming down his face, as well.  
  
"Don't go, Haku. I feel like I've waited forever for you"  
  
Sadness washed over them both as Naruto pulled Haku back to the ground and hugged him tightly.  
  
"All my life I waited for someone to pay attention to me the way you have. Someone to give a damn about me at all. And you're here....and you're telling me you're going to die so I can be happy?!"  
  
"More reasons than just that. But, in a way, yes. I'm leaving you to Sasuke, who loves you and acknowledges you. Someone who I believe will care for you in a way that I can't. Someone who can be a part of your dreams instead of take them away from you."  
  
"Haku...."  
  
Haku sighed softly as Naruto kissed him, pulling him down, further, into the grass with him. Naruto smiled, taking off his headband, then Haku's, and tossing them aside. For now, they weren't opposing ninjas. For now they were, for the last time, lovers.  
  
"One last time?"  
  
Haku smiled through his tears, unpinning his hair as he kissed the boys neck  
  
"Hai...one more time"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angst! ANGST! The angst part of the story finally came into play in a more serious manner. The decision has been made, the stage is set. The big fight is at hand! How's it going to play out? Is Naruto going to remember his promise to Sasuke?  
  
TBC!!!  
  
SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! : I'm taking a vote, based on your reviews, as to whether or not I'll let you all see what happened between Naruto and Haku on their last night together (besides the talking, use your imagination people!) Cast your vote! 


	7. The End of the Fantasy Parting Ways

Okay boys and girls, the moment you've all been waiting for. This is the END of Incubus (saaaaad!) It's been a lot of fun for me and I've enjoyed reading all your reviews. I guess I didn't do too shabby for my first fic :- D A big thanks to all of you guys that said my story was your favorite LOL It did wonders for my ego. Oh, and I wanted to say hi to Yaoi and Platinum Hare, any guy who reads yaoi totally rocks in my book! Oh, and be sure you read all the way to the end! The ending is NOT what you expect!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but I wish it was!  
  
Incubus Ch.7  
  
"Haku?"Naruto's voice was soft, he hesitated for a moment before continuing "Do you think....I could be seme?"  
  
"Don't you think.....you should have at least one first experience with Sasuke?" Haku's eyes reflected his pain at the thought of Naruto being with anyone else.  
  
Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully  
  
"Maybe. But....Haku, it's always been you doing all the work. You being the one to take control over everything. If..." Naruto's voice broke "If tomorrow is the end....I want to take care of you for once."  
  
A single tear slid down Haku's face and dripped down onto Naruto's cheek as he looked at him.  
  
"I think there's a way you can get what you want and still save your first seme experience for Sasuke, since you two are going to be together"  
  
Naruto looked at Haku questioningly as Haku rolled off of him and onto his back. Haku looked over at Naruto passively.  
  
"If you're on top then you get to do the work" he smiled slightly, the comment seemed like something he should be saying to a woman. He shrugged it off as he noticed Naruto crawling on hands and knees toward him, he definitely preferred boys.  
  
Naruto helped Haku out of his clothes, pausing from time to time to admire the smooth, ivory skin that came into view.  
  
"Here, let me help you Naruto-kun" Haku offered, desire pooling in his eyes.  
  
"No" Naruto pushed Haku's hands away before stradding the other boy, still fully clothed, and running his hands over the smooth skin of Haku's sides "I know the way you make me react to you, I know the things I feel when you put your hands on me......I want to see if I can make you react to me, too"  
  
"Hentai little bishounen, aren't you?" Haku whispered as he reached up to put one hand on the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.  
  
"Hai....I learned from the best" Naruto trailed kisses down Haku's torso, trying desperately to hide the tears that shined in eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment.  
  
Haku chewed his lower lip, trying to suppress the moans he felt building in the back of his throat, as his eyes followed Naruto down his body. The eroticism of the image was too much and Haku arched his body against Naruto, silently begging him for more.  
  
"Remember our first meeting?" Naruto breathed as he slid ever lower down Haku's body "Remember what you did to me that day?"  
  
Haku could only nod as he closed his eyes tight, his lip starting to turn an enticing rose color as he continued to hold it between his teeth. Haku's head slipped back as he arched slightly again in anticipation of what he knew was coming.  
  
"It's your turn" Naruto smirked as he ran his tongue over Haku's cock. This thing had given him such pleasure, it had made him writhe, moan, cry.....now he wanted the same out of Haku.  
  
Haku put one hand tentatively on the back of Naruto's head, gently guiding him as the boy used his lips and tongue in ways Haku had only dreamt of.  
  
Naruto smiled inwardly, his satisfaction growing as he felt Haku's hips occasionally rise to meet him, listened to the soft sighs of his lover, watched the ecstasy pass over his face.  
  
"Naruto.....motto" Haku begged, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Naruto obliged, slowly and agonizingly taking in every last inch Haku had to offer. Which was, Naruto thought to himself, quite a lot, especially when you thought of it in terms of something you put in your mouth.  
  
The blonde boy worked slowly at first, then faster, using one hand to aid in the process. It was only when Haku's cries grew louder and his body began to tremble ever so slightly that Naruto stopped, taking note of the taste of several small drops of fluid that had made their way to his tongue.  
  
Haku gave Naruto a horrified look when he noticed the boy moving his head away.  
  
"Naruto, don't stop!"  
  
Naruto only leaned forward to whisper into his lover's ear  
  
"Can't get enough of me, eh, Haku-san? Sorry, but I can't have it end so quickly"  
  
Haku tensed visibly as he watched Naruto sit up straight, one knee on either side of his hips once again, and pull his shirt over his head.  
  
Naruto only had a moment to catch Haku's reaction before he felt Haku push him violently backwards and pull off his pants.  
  
"Haku!" Naruto was shocked, the look of raw need in Haku's eyes startling him slightly.  
  
"Gomen, Naruto-kun, I can't wait!" Haku ground out through gritted teeth as he forced himself into Naruto.  
  
Naruto cried out in pain as Haku drove into him again and again.  
  
"H-ah-Haku!" Naruto panted, barely able to catch his breath "You're supposed to let ME take care of YOU"  
  
Haku stilled his motion long enough to look into Naruto's eyes  
  
"Please, Haku? It means a lot to me"  
  
His breathing ragged, Haku nodded and, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, pulled the boy with him as he rolled backwards. Naruto, now on top, reveled in his position of power.  
  
"Couldn't bear to be out of me for even a second, could you?" Naruto teased as he shifted ever so slightly, watching Haku's reaction with a rapt expression.  
  
Naruto looked down at Haku, who struggled to maintain control, as he began to move his hips to the rhythm his body demanded.  
  
Haku's hands came up to grip Naruto's hips, massaging them as the younger boy took total control of his senses. When had Naruto learned this? He knew it wasn't with Sasuke...he had been watching. Haku moaned loudly as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Sensing he couldn't take it too much longer, Haku sat up, still deep inside the other boy, and began to kiss him passionately as he started to pleasure the other boy with one hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around his lover's body. Naruto cried out, winding his arms around Haku's neck, kissing and nibbling on his lips, trying to stay clear-headed enough to keep moving despite all the pleasure.  
  
With expert timing Haku brought Naruto to the height of ecstasy just as he could no longer withhold his own release. The two clung to each other, practically screaming through the pleasure as the ground slipped out from beneath them, their vision clouded over by one intense flash of the purest white.  
  
Small beads of sweat clung to their skin as they collapsed to the cool grass beneath them. The two lay in silence for several moments before speaking.  
  
"What a beautiful sky.....the stars always seem to sing when I'm with you, Kitsune. Thank you for making this night so special"  
  
Naruto looked at Haku, the pain clear on his face  
  
"It's the least I could do.....I love you, Haku. I.." Naruto felt a hitch in his throat and he struggled to control the tears "I'm going to miss you so much"  
  
Haku, rolling over to face the boy, reached over and stroked Naruto's cheek.  
  
"I love you, too. I'm sorry I had to put you through all this, Naruto-kun. It should never have gone so far....but....you seduced me the first moment I laid eyes on you. I regret being the one to leave such a painful mark on your life, but I don't regret a moment of our time together. My selfishness has caused you pain.....but it also brought you Sasuke."  
  
The two only watched each other in silent understanding before rising to get dressed.  
  
*What did he mean it should never have gone so far? I'm probably just over analyzing* Naruto thought to himself. The more he thought of Haku the more it hurt him to know that by this time tomorrow he would have to live with the knowledge that he would never see him again.  
  
"It's time to go" Haku said softly as he walked over to Naruto, grabbing on to each of the blonde's arms "Live beautifully" he said, kissing Naruto one last time.  
  
Naruto stood in stunned silence as the much faster shinobi left him, rooted to wear he stood, before collapsing to his knees and howling in pain under the canopy of stars, his tears turning to shrieks as wave after wave of pain racked his body.  
  
"HAKU!!!!!" Naruto screamed, sobbing as he held himself, his voice much quieter when he spoke again "don't leave me....."  
  
Tears ran down Haku's face as he watched Naruto from the safety of a high, distant tree  
  
"I wish I didn't have to...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped out of bed, suddenly.  
  
He had seen the loud, orange jumpsuit coming towards him through the window he had left open long before he caught sight of the vibrant blue eyes he adored...... And the tears that fell from them, spilling down his cheeks only to drip off his chin, landing with a soft splattering sound on the wood floor beneath his feet.  
  
Sasuke, concerned, walked towards Naruto, meeting him in the middle of the room as the moonlight cast shadows across the floor. He put an arm around the boy, looking intently into his face.  
  
"Sasuke" the boy's previously silent tears turned into sobs as he spoke "It hurts"  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug before leading him to bed and crawling in beside him.  
  
"It'll be okay Naruto-kun, I promise"  
  
To this Naruto only curled up against Sasuke and cried harder, the sound only slightly muffled as the boy buried his face against Sasuke's neck.  
  
*Selfish fuck!* Sasuke thought to himself * I don't know when I'll get the chance.....but I'm going to kill that bastard, Haku*  
  
Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto and held him until he fell asleep some time after sunrise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked "Why did you let Naruto stay bed? How can our team do missions without one of its members?"  
  
"Naruto exhausted himself trying to better his chakra control last night. He's too tired to be of any help today. Besides, we must be sensitive to his condition, Sakura. He works very hard to improve his skill, that's something to admire." Kakashi replied.  
  
Sakura nodded and kept her mouth shut. Kakashi-sensei was right, she shouldn't begrudge Naruto a day's rest when he's had to do so much work to control his chakra the way she could from day one.  
  
*When is Naruto going to wake up? I'm getting bored with this charade....if only...* Kakashi heard a sound and turned to find Zabuza and Haku standing several yards away, obviously ready for battle. *Good, he must be on his way then. Finally all this will end* Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto ran hard, his lungs burning as he tried desperately to get to the bridge. How could they have left him to sleep?! Today of all days! Naruto gritted his teeth. If that stupid kid, Inari, hadn't gotten himself into shit again he'd have been there by now. Fuck! What if Haku was already..... he'd never forgive himself. But then, did he REALLY want to be there to watch it all end? He had no choice, he had to make sure at least Sasuke survived. You never knew what would happen between those two if he wasn't around to prevent them from murdering each other!  
  
"W-what?! SASUKE!" Naruto reached the bridge just in time to watch Sasuke get trapped within Haku's powerful jutsu.  
  
*Haku, you have to let him go. You promised me that he'd live....please don't break your word* Naruto's thoughts were frantic as he heard the battle rage between his two lovers. If only he could see!  
  
Naruto stood listening, thinking about each of them. This was the final moment. If he had to pick one....who would it be? Haku was an incubus in his own right, descending upon him for the first time in his sleep then coming every night thereafter. Sasuke....the mysterious one who waited in the wings all this time in silence, the one whose jealousy caused his true colors to show....the one who seduced him with one sentence.  
  
When it came down to trust, Naruto trusted Sasuke the most. He had known him longer, knew his personality. He knew Sasuke's dreams, his goals....what did he really know about Haku? It's true he loved the angel- faced boy with his delicate features and his gender bending ways.....but....Sasuke. Sasuke was always first in his mind. In truth, he was obsessed with him. They were rivals, teammates, friends....and now lovers. If he had to part ways with one of them today...  
  
-Naruto's hand clenched into a fist, he squeezed his eyes tight and ran towards the center of Haku's jutsu.-  
  
It would have to be Haku.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Nice move, Zabuza, now I can't keep an eye on my students. But, for the sake of keeping up appearances, I guess this would make sense* Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi and Zabuza stood several feet away from each other, unable to see through the dense fog that had enveloped the area. This was getting to be really dull.  
  
Kakashi, sensing an enormous chakra squinted into the fog, desperately trying to make out where it might be coming from.  
  
*Naruto...?* Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
Realizing that Zabuza made no move to dispel the fog Kakashi summoned his dogs to grab hold of the man in hopes that it would break the jutsu.  
  
*It worked! So then it's.....I knew it* Kakashi watched in awe as Haku's jutsu was suddenly shattered.  
  
Catching the look on Zabuza's face as he was held in place by the dogs Kakashi smiled at him  
  
"It's not personal, it's business!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto's teeth were clenched, his fists balled at his side.  
  
*Kyubi* Haku thought to himself *I knew it was going to happen....but it frightens me anyway*  
  
"Y-you PROMISED. You promised not to kill Sasuke! I know you had to attack me or everyone would know but you killed Sasuke! You lying bastard....I'll kill you!" Naruto spat angrily, rushing at him.  
  
"He's alive, Kitsune, I swear it" Haku spoke quietly as the pieces of his broken mask clattered to the ground.  
  
Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, those eyes. How he would miss them.  
  
"You....." Naruto found himself at a loss for words, staring into his lover's face "You're two different people depending on whether that mask is on or off....I hate the person who wears the mask. Wearing that mask you've lied, you've killed, you've attacked my team. Without it.....without it....." Naruto's eyes started to water.  
  
"I know. But it's off....and I'm telling you Sasuke is alive, look at him. His breathing is faint, focus on it, Naruto. I didn't break my promise.....so you can't break yours."  
  
Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, searching for the faintest sign of life.  
  
"Watch" Haku said, causing a small ice mirror to appear just above Sasuke's face, hanging a mere inch above it. "See the fog on it? He's breathing, but you can hardly tell. I kept my word. Keep yours!"  
  
Satisfied Naruto turned to look at Haku's stricken face. He'd had such a hard life....Naruto recalled the story of his childhood that he had shared with him on one of their nights together. The pain....and for it to end like this, in more pain.  
  
"Naruto-kun....kill me"  
  
Naruto froze....he couldn't!  
  
"Haku....I...I can't!"  
  
"Come....quickly"  
  
When Naruto hadn't moved Haku, eyes vacant, spoke once more.  
  
"You have to, it was the agreement. Remember, Naruto, it has to be this way..."  
  
Naruto's fist clenched tightly as Haku looked down at it  
  
"Put your heart into it" Haku whispered.  
  
Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he felt his fist connect with Haku's face, a sickening crack telling him he had done a fair amount of damage.  
  
Naruto felt sick, he couldn't do this. He didn't want Haku's blood on his hands. He wanted the softness of his lips, the silk of his hair, the warmth of his skin....anything but his blood.  
  
Kakashi, watching, doubted Naruto could do it.  
  
*His heart is still too innocent, he cares too much for Haku....* he nodded resolutely, it would all turn out fine when everything was said and done.  
  
Kakashi looked up at Zabuza  
  
"I'm ending this"  
  
Zabuza only smirked  
  
"Naruto....do it" Haku's voice was soft, barely audible.  
  
Naruto nodded, slipping a single kunai from its holster on his leg and, eyes closed, running towards Haku.  
  
*He's actually going to....he keeps his promises.* Haku looked in Zabuza's direction and took note of the situation *Perfect timing*  
  
"Forgive me, Naruto. I love you." Haku said, just as Naruto reached him, before speeding to Zabuza.  
  
Naruto watched in horror as Haku threw himself between Zabuza and the terrifying technique Kakashi-sensei was attempting to use on him. Naruto's throat was too dry to scream as he watched his sensei's hand connect with Haku's body.  
  
In an instant, it was over.  
  
Blood. Everywhere.  
  
It pooled on the floor, it splattered on Kakashi, it ran down Zabuza, it was everywhere.  
  
Everything afterwards was a blur to Naruto. Sakura asking him about Sasuke, his inability to speak, the screaming at Zabuza, Sasuke waking up, Zabuza's death, burying them both. Was any of it real?  
  
*Kami-sama....tell me it's a nightmare*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke awoke suddenly, looking around the dark room. Naruto....where was Naruto? Fuck!  
  
Sasuke dressed quickly, recalling how desolate Naruto had been that night. It had taken hours just to get him to lay down in that room where Haku had come to him each night. Naruto was suffering a great deal, he could see it in his eyes, in the way he refused to eat, in the way he crept around soundlessly. Sasuke pushed open the window and made his way out.  
  
He was going to find him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke found Naruto at the pond Haku had taken him to the last couple nights. Thankfully Naruto was too grief-stricken to ask him how he had found the place. What would Naruto think if he knew he had followed him once or twice when he was out with Haku? He knew it was wrong but he had to know what went on between them. Aside from which watching them gave him a good idea of what Naruto liked. Call it re-con, he wasn't sorry.  
  
Naruto was too out of it to notice anyone at all. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto didn't move, just stood on top of that little hill and looked out over the water. Sasuke, sensing Naruto's need for silence, rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and looked at the water with him.  
  
"I miss him, Sasuke" Naruto's voice was thick with tears, the sound of it was entirely heart breaking.  
  
"I know" Sasuke whispered, feeling it an intrusion to speak any louder.  
  
"H-he was alive, Sasuke! After Kakashi-sensei's attack hit him, he was alive for a minute or two! It wasn't even a quick death" Naruto began to sob, his chest heaving with the effort "He suffered in life and he suffered in death. It's not fair! Throwing himself between them like that to save Zabuza...to spare me the pain of having to kill him. It's not fair"  
  
Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto.  
  
"I can't pretend to know how you must be feeling, Naruto...but I'm here." Sasuke said quietly, craning his neck to kiss the boy's wet cheek.  
  
"We should have buried him here....this is the place he loved"  
  
"And you're the person he loved"  
  
Naruto nodded, his entire body shaking as his knees gave way and he slid to the ground, Sasuke going with him.  
  
*My poor Naruto-kun. I'll do everything I can* Sasuke thought to himself as he held the sobbing boy in his arms *absolutely everything*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakashi rose early and walked out towards the woods. It was just slightly after dawn. Sasuke had brought Naruto back less than an hour ago, the two were sound asleep. Naruto....poor kid, it wasn't supposed to be this hard. Kakashi felt a bit guilty as he continued on towards his destination.  
  
"About time!" a voice said from ahead of him, causing Kakashi to look up "You're always late!"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't say that...." Kakashi said, still feeling vaguely guilty.  
  
"Truth hurts, Kakashi. Listen....is the kid okay?"  
  
"No, not even close...but he will be. Sasuke's there for him. But it's not going to be an easy road. This got a lot more complicated than I intended it to be"  
  
"Tell me about it. I didn't expect Haku to actually fall for him"  
  
"Nobody did, Zabuza"  
  
Zabuza jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and stood in front of Kakashi.  
  
"Haku will be here any minute, he's feeling like shit, a lot like Naruto, I'd imagine. But he has something he wants to say to you, I think."  
  
Kakashi only nodded, having trouble raising his eyes to meet Zabuza's.  
  
"Kakashi, it's not your fault. These things happen. Naruto will be stronger for it in the end"  
  
Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.  
  
*How could it have gone so wrong?* Kakashi thought to himself *The plan was for a young, beautiful, powerful ninja - Haku - to come in and seduce Naruto to make Sasuke jealous so that those two would finally admit their feelings for each other and get this irritating rival bullshit out from between them! I thought it would help, they'd work better if they got together. I mean, they will now, I'm sure of it. But it wasn't supposed to go like this* Kakashi sighed loudly as he thought about all of it *But then Haku fell for Naruto and wanted to see him again and Naruto fell for him. Fuck! It could have stopped after the first night when they fucked in the same room as Sasuke.... that was enough. Having to fake Zabuza and Haku's deaths....it was the only way but Naruto's not handling it well. Not that I blame him. It can't be easy to have your first love brutally murdered in front of your eyes. But shit, Naruto was ACTUALLY going to do it, we had a lot of luck on our sides where the timing was concerned....*  
  
"Stop thinking so much, you'll get wrinkles" Zabuza joked "You owe me one for letting everyone think you kicked my ass, Kakashi"  
  
"I could have anyway if the situation had been real" Kakashi answered dully.  
  
"Kakashi..."a soft voice came from just behind him.  
  
"Haku, how are you?"  
  
"Not good" the boy shook his head sadly. His eyes were swollen to the point of being bruised. Kakashi felt another wave of guilt wash over him. He was beginning to feel disgusted by his ill-conceived plan.  
  
"Kakashi, I want you to have this. Some day Naruto is bound to find out that my death was faked. As he gets older, I know he'll learn about the illusion type jutsus we used yesterday. When that time comes, if he even thinks of me at all, he's bound to ask questions. I just...I just want him to know...." Haku's voice broke  
  
"It's okay, I know what you're trying to say" Kakashi took the letter Haku held in his trembling hand and put it away inside his vest.  
  
"No" Haku struggled on, determined to finish his thought "I want him to know that this was more than a job someone asked me to do. I want him to know I love him....I want him to know that I always will"  
  
Something about the way he said that made Kakashi believe it was true. Haku might never recover from this. More guilt.  
  
"I'll be sure he gets it when that day comes, Haku, you can rest assured." Kakashi patted the boy on the shoulder when he noticed the tears that started to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Zabuza came forward to hug his young partner.  
  
"It'll hurt less one day, Haku. I promise you"  
  
"How do you know?" Haku asked in an unusual display of doubt towards Zabuza.  
  
Zabuza looked into Haku's eyes.  
  
"Haku...I wasn't always a missing-nin. I had something great when I was part of the village....but I was forced to give it up when I went missing. Or else I would have ruined things for the 'something great' that I had. I felt like a part of me died. I went from sneaking out of my village whenever I had time off to meet my lover in a secret place between our two villages to satisfying myself with watching him through windows at night while I tried to avoid the other ninjas that were sent to murder me. When I gave up that person....it felt like my life ended and I've never been the same" Zabuza looked up at Kakashi who could only stare at the ground, more pain washing over him at the memory. "But one day you realize that it doesn't hurt so much to think of them anymore. You realize that your time together was precious, even if it was short-lived. And you learn to accept it for what it is"  
  
Haku caught the significance and turned to look at Kakashi.  
  
"Is that why you chose us?"  
  
"Partly, yes. I just wanted to see if Zabuza was okay. It's less painful to look at each other now. So much has changed. We're older, stronger, a little less reckless, we both have someone else now..." Kakashi looked vaguely hurt "But also because I knew I could trust you both not to say anything about what I asked you to do when I found out you were hired to guard Tazuna, too. I knew the old man wouldn't object because or else I could bust him for hiring missing-nin. It was nice of Gatou to show up with all those idiots when he found out you were working for both sides, though. I hadn't decided what to do with you yet, Zabuza"  
  
"Yeah...but it burns me to think that your students believe I was killed by a bunch of morons like them. Although in the end I got what I wanted with minimal effort. I got both side's money and I still got to kill people" Zabuza stated in a rather absent-minded manner.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Where are you?!" Naruto's voice rang through the woods.  
  
"Well, we have to go. I'm sure we'll meet again, Kakashi." Zabuza stated as he quickly made his way out of the area.  
  
"Kakashi, arigatou, I couldn't have cleaned up the mess I made of things without your help. Please remember to guard my letter carefully. One day Naruto will want an explanation, it's my wish that he should have it. Hopefully after that time he and I will meet again, as well." Haku bowed deeply before following Zabuza.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice was hoarse from all his tears "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking. I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto. What is it that you need?" Kakashi's eyes traveled over the boy. Tear stained cheeks, swollen eyes, a hoarse voice, rumpled hair and clothing, the poor kid was a mess and it was all his fault. But he did have Sasuke now...that would help.  
  
"Nothing. I can't sleep. I just.....I was wondering if I could just sit with you for a while. It makes me feel better sometimes. I was just kind of hoping....but it's okay...you don't have to if you don't want to" Naruto looked down, ashamed to have to say such a thing.  
  
Kakashi smiled at him and motioned for the boy to follow as he took up residence on the rock Zabuza had been sitting on minutes before.  
  
"It smells like Haku.....When I was on my way here....I could have sworn I heard his voice" Naruto whispered.  
  
"I know, Naruto. I have a feeling you're going to experience traces of him for quite a while."  
  
"Like a.....kind of subconscious trigger thing? I'll smell him or hear him because I want to?"  
  
"Something like that....." Kakashi said, his eyes trailing upwards to where Haku had perched for a moment, looking down at them both "it's hard to explain"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
  
I hope you all liked it, I had tons of fun writing it! And yep, it's open for a sequel LOL If you guys have any ideas for what you'd like to see me do next I'm taking suggestions! 


End file.
